


5 times she said "I love you"

by kattums



Series: Times we said ... [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattums/pseuds/kattums





	5 times she said "I love you"

**One:** When we were sitting in the café, sharing a slice of strawberry cake.

“I love you Heejin.”   
The sun was shining outside the window. I smiled in response, not ready to say it back.

 

 **Two:** When we were walking to our final classes of the rainy Friday.

“I gotta go now Heejin, see ya later, I love you!”  
She said it quickly and in the moment, then running away to class. Even if I wanted to say it back, she disappeared too quick for me to do so.

 

 **Three:** When we were laying in her bed, late at night, looking into each other's eyes.

“Hey, Heejin.”  
“Yeah?”  
“You know I love you, right?”  
“Yes, I know. I think I love you as well.”

 

 **Four:** When we were sitting on my blanket in the park, eating macarons.

“You’re so beautiful when you eat.”  
“Thank you Heejin, I love you.”   
I heard the laughs of children around me when I smiled in response.

 

 **Five:** When we were walking home and you ran into the street.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Heejin, I love you!”  
“I love you too Hyunjin.”   
  
I said it softly, not sure if you heard before you ran into the street, the car not seeing you.


End file.
